Number 271: Assaulted A Mobian
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Earl finds the dark furred mobian he assulted many years ago and is determined to cross him off his list.


**I watch My Name Is Earl every night. But I don't think I'll be that good with the Earl characters… so please forgive me if they're not in characters. **

Earl left his motel one early afternoon, ready for the day. He wondered what list item he would do next, he walked down the steps looking at the list items. He then heard a metallic bang, he looked up at the balcony he had just gotten off, he looked up and a little black furry creature had just hit the bars of the balcony, on his 'sensitive spot'. Earl cringed, as his slowly tipped and fell off the bars and into the shallow swimming pool.

Earl ran over to the creature, to find him face down in the water. Bubbles were coming up from the surface. He was about to jump in to save him, but had second thoughts on it. The creature jolted up now anyway, grabbing himself at his 'weak spot' and crying out with pain. "Are you okay?" Earl asked reluctantly, The creature nodded, clutching his crotch tightly. He got up out of the water.

Earl could now see his deep ruby red eyes,, and that's when he knew what list item he would do next. Number 271, Assaulted a Mobian. **(Let's say this is more like Mobius with Mobians as well as humans.)**

_Earl and Randy were walking through the city late a night, they were really, really drunk, and acting wild and outrageous. Earl then saw a furry Mobian on the floor, it had red and black fur, it looked bored, just sitting on the side walk. It looked up to the drunken brothers, and tutted. "Pathetic humans, indulging in their alcohol every night." he said to himself, _

"_What did you say about me?" Earl said, in his drunken voice, and kicked him in the head, the poor Mobian went flying. It was about to get back up and attack back, but his brother decided to join in too, the creature gave up, and after a few minutes he was left bruised and cut as the two men left. _

Earl looked at the Mobian nervously. "I think I did something bad to you before… and I need to make it up to you…" he said to the creature. "My name is Earl-"

"And I'm Shadow, and I really don't care, I've been hurt and upset by humans all my life, I'm used to it. Bye." he said quickly and angrily and started to walk away from the motel.

"No, you can't go, you're on my list, I have to make it up to you." he said, chasing after him.

"Meaning?"

"I do anything… to make it up to you… of your choice… but it has to be possible of course… do you want me to pay for the medical care you got after the attack?"

"I didn't get medical care, I'm the ultimate life form, I healed within a couple of days." Shadow growled.

"I know… I'll give you something fun to do for a few days, to make up for the time you lost healing."

"Nope, I didn't lose time, I carried on as usual. I let nothing hold me back… there's no way you can make it up to me." Shadow said, "Though, I am the revenge type person." he smirked, Earl started to look nervous. "But that's not necessary. I'll just waist my time… humanity is a waist of time."

Earl thought for a minute. "I know what I have to do… show you that humanity can be good…" he said. Shadow shook his head.

"I know it can be good, but I also know it can be bad, leave me alone!" Shadow yelled, he was now walking backwards, facing Earl to shout at him, and of course, not looking where he was going,

SMACK!

He bumped into the pole. He rubbed the back of his head. "That was your fault." Shadow snarled at him. "I hate you! If it wasn't for you I would have been so much further by now! I have to be somewhere!" he yelled.

"I'll take you, I have a car." Earl said. "Please… or I'll never be able to cross you off my list…" he pleaded. Shadow sighed.

"Fine… let's go… I gotta be at Station Square." Shadow said.

"Whoa… road trip…" Earl said, his eyes widening. "Let's go…" he sighed and they got in the car. He started to drive.

Many hours later and a lot of petrol stops later, they were at station square. "Damn, now you gotta go all the way back…" Shadow said, feeling bad.

"It's okay, because now, I can cross you off my list." Earl said, smiling. He got out the pen and crossed him off his list as Shadow walked off.

He was now another step closer to crossing off everything on his list.

**Random! Oh the randomness, please review. That felt a little bit… useless. ****L Oh well, thanks for reading. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
